


Winter Wonderland

by Frizzie2



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Lights, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Logan needs more love, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frizzie2/pseuds/Frizzie2
Summary: You convince Logan to walk around outside in the freshly falling snow and you share a peaceful loving moment together.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like we need more x reader stories with Logan, he deserves so much more love. So after trying to convince my cousin to write something for me, I spent a few hours last night to write my very first story ever. it was mostly for myself but felt like it was good enough to share. I hope you all like it. enjoy.

The snow gently falls outside Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters. The ground is covered in a blanket of white snow, Christmas lights shining from the mansion making the snow sparkle under the dark sky.

  
You look out one of the many windows on the mansion with a grin on your face. Christmas time is one of your absolute favorite times of the year.  
After checking with some of your friends to see if they knew where your boyfriend was, You ran up the stairs and down one of the halls to your shared bedroom. Quietly opening the door, you peeked into the room to see a lump on top of the covers asleep in the darkroom. You quietly walked in and close the door softly behind you.

  
Trying your hardest to not make sudden sounds you walked to the empty side of the bed and crawled over to his side. You placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over him slightly. “Logan” you whispered trying not to startle him. “Logan” a little louder this time but still not seeing any movements. “Oh Logan, wake up.” putting one hand into his hair you try to gently wake him up.

  
Once you placed a small kiss onto his cheek Logan started to shift a little. You saw Logan's eyes start to open slowly as he looked at your outline of you in the dark. “Hey, what are you doin?” You lean back a bit to give him room to sit up “I was looking for you, what are you doing napping at seven pm?” you laughed a little bit at the end of your sentence, he normally doesn’t nap during the day.

  
Logan yawned then wrapped his arms around you and pulled you down into his side on the bed “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, just got tired I guess.” Logan leaned his head into your hand as you ran your hand through his hair again.

  
“guess what?” you say sweetly as you look up at him. “hmm?” You slowly wiggled out of Logan's arms and sat onto your knees “it’s snowing outside” Logan groans and snuggled back down into the bed and tried to grab you to pull you back “It always snow this time of year darling”

  
You had to scoot back a little so he could not pull you into his embrace “I know but I wanted to go walked around in it and I want you to go with me” you try to convince him with a sweet smile.

  
“Really? That is why you woke me up? So, you could get him to join you out in the cold?” As you crossed your arms over your chest you shoot him a glare. “seriously Logan? Stop complaining, we both know you don’t get cold that easily” Logan groaned as he sat back up swinging his legs off the side of the bed. “Alright fine, but don’t complain when you end up getting cold.”

  
You quickly jumped off the bed to get your winter clothes on. Looking back at Logan to see he was barely moving you threw his jacket at him. “come on Lo, hurry up.” Logan shook his head lightly and chuckled while putting on his shoes and leather jacket “sometimes I forget how impatient you can be.”

  
Grabbing onto his hand you pulled him out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. Logan willingly followed you around the mansion to the door. Once you dragged him outside you finally slowed down and loosened your grip on his hand.

  
You looked out to the white ground then up at Logan with a grin. “Ready?” Logan moved his hand from your grip to around your waist pulling you closer to him. “to walk around in the cold snowy wonderland so you can freeze your butt off? Yeah, I think I’m ready.” With a small giggle you lightly smacked his chest “I’m not gonna freeze, I got you to keep me warm.” “dang right you do.” Logan gives you a smirk and starts to lead you around the mansion grounds.

  
You both walked around the mansion watching as the snow peacefully fell from the sky. The bright Christmas lights that some of the students helped set up lit up the dark sky. Everything around you sparkle with the fresh snow look, seemed like a perfect night.

  
You rest your head up against Logan's shoulder and tried to get yourself closer to him, if that was even possible. After noticing your movements Logan looked down at you with a soft smile “are you getting cold already?” You shook your head with a scoff “You wish, I’m just trying to get closer to my loving boyfriend” “hmmm” He moves his head to the side just a little bit to give you a small kiss on your head.

  
Once you walked completely around Logan started to head back towards the door. You stopped and wormed your way out of his arms stumbling slightly backward. Logan turned towards you with a slightly confused look on his face until he saw he start to twirl around in the snow. You had your head up, arms out and your feet whirled you around as the snow Gradually fell onto you.

  
After you had your little bit of fun you stopped and looked back towards where you left Logan with an ecstatic smirk on your face. Logan Walked towards you, once he got close enough, he ruffled his hand through your hair. “Hey! Stop that.” You try to fight him away while you laughed lightly. Logan smooths your hair back down “you had Snow in your hair bub”

  
You could not help it as your smile grew. you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer to him. “Hey, Logan.” You hear Logan let out his signature grunt as he tilts his head a little and looks right at you. “I love you.” Logan smirks as he brings his head down a little and leaves a light kiss onto your lips “I love you too darling.” He says softly right before he kisses you again.

  
After a few seconds, you pull away from the kiss and shiver. You burry your head into where Logan's shoulders and neck meet to try to get away from the chilly air. “Oh, your cold now?” You can tell he is silently laughing at you while you try to get warmed up. You nod your head too embarrassed to finally admit that you are freezing. “Come on, let's get you inside.”

  
You pull away from him just enough for him to grab your hand and walk you up to the door. You pull him back gently to stop him before he opened the door. “Thank you, Logan,” “It’s nothing darling, I would do anything for you.” He gives you one last kiss on the cheek and opens the door “Now let’s get you something warm to drink and spend the rest of the night in bed.” “Sounds great.” You laugh as you shut the door behind you leaving the cold winter air behind you in the night sky.


End file.
